Iyesha's Story
by MakaASoulE
Summary: Iyesha's story is a bit different from the original. Sequel to Once Upon a SPLAT!. BOOK 3
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this'll be the first chapter of Iyesha's story. Some things to keep in mind-

This is a sequel.

This has some boys love in it. Don't like? Don't read.

I own Silver, HidanStalksYou3 owns Iyesha.

Silver ends up with Honey.

Iyesha is dating Hikaru.

Iyesha isn't very nice.

Iyesha x Silver will never happen.

This is an Ouran fanfic.

I don't own Ouran. If I did, Hikaru and Haruhi would end up together and KyoTama would be the main thing.

This will be longer than Once Upon a SPLAT! because Iyesha talks a lot.

This was inspired by the song Heart Attack by Push Play.

I don't own the song.

There will be swearing, because Iyesha swears a lot.

Again, Iyesha isn't very nice.

That's all!

Best/worst decision of the Ouran Host Club? Inviting a little girl to join. Especially one who had a taste for older guys.

Me, I'm a highschooler. A highschooler with an attitude. I'm not from Japan originally, I'm from America, where doughnuts are yummy and pizza is a veggie.

Silver's just a 10 year old, she should be in 4th grade! Well, 4th year in Elementary. Japan does this shit differently. The fuck it up. But, who am I to talk? I look up hard yaoi for fun. That's why I keep tissues near me, for nosebleeds. Not cuz I have a constant cold, like Tamaki says.

I'm a bit odd, but who cares? We all are at Ouran. Especially the cuties, like my Hikaru, He fakes twincest to entertain people. It IS very hot, another reason I keep tissues near me. Nosebleeds, remember?

I was asleep in bed when Hikaru shoved cold hands against my back, waking me abruptly from my beauty sleep. Naturally, I slapped him so hard his nose nearly broke, but not on purpose. It was reflex, or that's what I said. Even so, he had woken me up, without coffee, no less. So I was pissed. Well, I'm usually pissed, so even MORE pissed.

But I heard something that made my ears perk up and an evil smile work its way across my face.

"There's a new girl coming around, I heard she's little."

Perfect, someone to beat up for ruining my morning! I sat up and began to do my hair. I must look good while I beat up that little fucker.

"No time for that," Hikaru said. "Just do it at Haruhi's apartment. Here are your clothes."

I pouted but abandoned my flat iron. I grinned at the shirt he had picked out. It was my Roy Mustang shirt!

"Perfect!" I said with a grin, pulling on my ripped jeans after tugging the epic shirt on.

When I got there, Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, and (squeeeee!) Mori were already there. I ran a hand through my hair, flipping it to the side slightly to try and catch Mori's attention. His gaze remained on Honey though, who was talking at top speed about what he thought the new girl was gonna be like. I voiced my opinion.

"I hope she's easy to beat up."

Hikaru and Kaoru burst into giggles, Kyoya hid a smile, Tamaki frowned, Honey looked shocked, and Mori looked disapproving. Shit, I had ruined my chances! Renge looked at her watch. "I gotta go! See ya!"

Kyoya wasn't paying attention, so she pouted and left sullenly. I smirked at her on her way out and went to the bedroom to take a nap.

My nap was shortly interrupted by a few yelps and I ran out, obviously pissed. I looked at Honey and there was a little boy, face first in his lap. Umm, had I been interrupting something?

My head was aching, and garbled conversation reached my ears. Suddenly, I saw the boy step near to Hikaru, and I frowned. "That's my boyfriend!" I yelled, and as he stepped back I realized something. That wasn't a boy. That was the little girl I had heard about. She looked too innocent to beat up! That was unfair! I wanted someone to beat up!

"I'm Iyesha…" I muttered, trying to think of any possible way I could beat that girl up… but as she said her name, my heart melted. I couldn't do it. I didn't want to hurt something so innocent. I couldn't believe myself! I was not going soft! Fangirls feared me!

This was not happening, it was all a dream, I would wake up soon!

A small hand touched my arm. "Are you alright?" asked Silver in a soft voice.

I couldn't stop it. I couldn't hurt her! I wanted nothing more than to punch her in her sweet face, but I couldn't do it. All I could do now was poker face and pretend I didn't care. I didn't care, I told myself, and I would force myself to believe it!

"Yeah, I'm doing great," I said.

Biggest lie I have ever told.

Honey pulled her away from me, Mori watching jealously.(is that even a word? Nevermind, just pretend it was "enviously".)

"Mori, are you okay?" I asked, concealing my smirk. He gave me a hard glare and motioned for us to go outside.

"Iyesha… I'm jealous… of the little girl…" he murmured, looking away.

"I'm sorry," I replied quietly, touching his wrist. He took my hand, making me blush scarlet. "I-Mori…"

"I want… to forget…" He slowly moved his eyes to mine, and I'm sure I looked terrified, because he gripped my hand tighter.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" he trailed off.

I nodded. "I trust you."

He placed soft kisses on my wrist and palm, making me shiver in a good way. He kept his hands on mine.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of holding back. Hikaru never had treated me like this. I tipped Mori's head up and kissed him harshly.

"Mitsukuni…" he moaned softly. I felt like there were knifes cutting me in half. I should have known. He didn't want me. He wanted someone's body that he could pretend was Honey's. He had seduced me with kisses and gentle touches. I was lower than Tamaki's fangirls. I felt tears sting my eyes and I shoved him away.

"What's wrong, Mitsuku—" his eyes cleared and he saw me, fighting tears and clenching my fists. Was this all I was, a body? Just a corpse with nerves? A fangirl?

"I'm sorry… Iyesha…" Mori stuttered slightly at my name and I wanted so badly to just kiss him. But I wasn't a fan of self-harm, so I just turned and walked away. He called my name over and over, trying to get me to go back to him.

His words and actions stabbed me over and over as I sat on a rock. Tears fell slowly, taking their time to sear my cheeks with humiliation and pain.

What would it take for Mori to see me? I knew I was dating Hikaru, but it was just a show, really, a more best friendship than a love.

A warm hand touched my shoulder and concerned gold eyes looked at me. "Are you alright, babe?" asked Hikaru.

"I-I-I cheated on you, I got seduced by someone and it just happened I'm so sorry I'm so low…" The words spilled out and I cried harder, not caring that my boyfriend could see the vulnerable me, the me that was hidden deep inside.

He hugged me tightly, allowing me some protection from the harsh reality. Everything was lost in his arms, all of the knives and arrows were removed and all holes were patched up. He placed a kiss on my head and I looked up at him, tears gone but the stains staying.

"I've been waiting to say this for a while, love, but… I love you more than anything."

The words I wanted to say caught in my throat. Was I ready to commit myself to him? His beautiful golden eyes searched my dark purple ones, and I closed every part of me that denied him.

"I love you too, Hikaru."


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to write the story quickly so I can start on my FMA Soul Eater crossover. Let's get this started. This chapter is inspired by the song Watch it Burn by Push Play.

"I'm not going to the dance, Hikaru."

"Yes you are!"

"I've said it a million times, I don't want to have to see Mori."

Hikaru sighed in frustration. "Boss won't be happy, Iye."

I looked up at him hopefully. "So you're staying with me?"

"So'm I," Kaoru muttered. "I don't wanna see Boss either."

Hikaru and I grinned. "Ooh, someone has a crush!"

"Nah, I just put a waterballoon in his dress pants and he's gonna be on the warpath."

I smiled bigger. "So who DO you like?"

"N-nobody…"

"Is it a she?"

Kaoru's face reddened. Yay! Yaoi! Nosebleed time!

"Is it Tamaki?" I asked, smirking more than I should have been.

"No… but he's in the Host Club…"

"You're acting like Mori, Kaoru!" yelled Hikaru, then covered his mouth. My eyes stung again and I covered my face. I hadn't been using tissues for nosebleeds since that day.

I felt a hand on each shoulder and suddenly I heard a loud knock. I quickly wiped my eyes just as Silver bounded in, dressed in a cute little suit that made me smile.

"Hi, hi, hi!" she chirped, and I felt my mood lift.

"I love your suit," I said cheerfully. "It brings out your eyes."

Suddenly a gloomy mood came across Silver's face, and I was confused. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly she cheered up. "Oh, it's nothing! Just a bit nervous! Well, I gotta go!"

I must have looked surprised, but I pushed it away quickly and gave her a light hug, for luck. "Meet some cute boys and make sure to dance with Kirimi-chan."

Kirimi Neckozawa had been visiting the Host Club a lot, because she was about Silver's age and in her class. It was good for the Club, because she usually brought some money to buy the next picture books of Tamaki and Silver. Yep, Kyoya had been taking pictures of the rivals together. It was usually pretty funny. Silver blatantly rejected any bit of affection Tamaki gave her.

"You know what, Hikaru?" I asked with a small smile. "Let's go to the dance."

An hour later my hair was in a high bun and I was in a spaghetti strap rose pink dress, with an orange rose in my hair.

"Do I look okay?"

Hikaru smiled. "Beautiful."

I took his and Kaoru's arms. "Let's go."

When we got there(an hour late), the first thing we saw was Silver and Kasanoda. Kasanoda was trying to teach her to dance, but I could tell what he was thinking. He liked her a lot. Silver liked him back. But what about Honey?

I pulled the twins behind the trees of the garden. I had to listen.

"You know, Kasanoda-san, you're a really nice guy," Silver said carefully.

"Thanks, Silver-chan… you look great tonight. Almost like a little girl."

"Well… I kind of… am a girl…"

I watched, horrified, as the redhead pulled her closer to him, she getting obviously uncomfortable.

"You didn't let me f—" She was cut off by a kiss. No! She struggled and tried to get away, but he held her tightly.

"I know you love me too, you don't have to say so."

Her eyes grew wide with fear and surprise, and I knew that I had to do something. So what did I do? I slapped him across the face, jumping out of my hiding place.

"The hell—"

Silver searched for the person who had saved her, but I had already run away to the safety of the school, and the first person I saw was Mori.

"Iyesha… about last week…"

"I'm not fucking listening, Mori. I have to find Honey!"

He looked surprised in his own way, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug.

Suddenly a fist made contact with Mori's jaw, and I turned to see my faithful Hikaru—wait, hold on, Hikaru's hair doesn't part like that!

"Leave my brother's girlfriend alone, you bastard!"

My mouth dropped open as Kaoru punched Mori again. Finally, Mori regained his senses and punched Kaoru back. I tried to get between them, but Kaoru pushed me back gently. I didn't want this! I didn't want fighting! Especially not over me!

I bit my lip and realized what I had to do. I moved myself calmly into the path of Mori's quickly moving fist and waited.

As the fist made contact with my jaw, I heard something snap and fell to the ground. Kaoru made a sound that sounded like a scream.

"KYOYA!"

The man with the glasses came running in and his eyes widened. "I think I'm gonna call an ambulance, she might have gotten a concussion as well…"

Those were the last things I heard before I allowed darkness to take me over.

When I woke up, I was in a nice white room, not one for crazy people, though by the look on Hikaru's face, that's what I was.

"Why the bloody hell would you get in the way of two men fighting?!" he yelled.

I felt tears start to fall, but I didn't try to make them go away. "I don't like fighting, Hikaru…"

His eyes softened and he reached over to stroke my good cheek. "I'm sorry I yelled, babe. I was just so worried. I want you to stay alive long enough for me to marry you."

I felt a blush come across my cheeks. "You really mean that?"

"'Course I do, babe. I love you."

"I love you too," I said with a smile.

"The Host Club's in a big argument right now, Mori and Kaoru, Honey and Silver…"

I felt my heart drop. Honey and Silver didn't love each other anymore?

"I wish I had done more last night…"

"Babe, there was nothing more you could have done."

"I could have stayed in sight! Then Silver would have thanked me and I would have—"

"Woulda, shoulda, coulda. It's all in the past, babe. The Host Club is having a meeting tomorrow. Kyoya's dispatching you today."

I narrowed my eyes. I was going to fix this if it killed me.


	3. Chapter 3

This will be the second to last chapter of Iyesha's Story. I will have to post the very last chapter as a oneshot because it's a FMA OHSHC crossover. How that works, you'll have to read it to find out. I'm going to do both chapters today. Iyesha's Story was better than the original Once Upon a SPLAT! because I spent so much time in it. I might edit OUAS if enough people ask, because I'm working on a series of Naruto oneshots, thenI'm gonna do a series of Black Butler oneshots. After that, Ouran, or I can do all at the same time and take a bit to upload everyday. It's up to all of you. Now let's go. It's gonna be fairly short, because I'm saving my brain for the oneshot. This part is placed right after the end of OUAS. It's inspired by the song Magnet.

"Silver, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while." I was sitting across from her, hands twitching nervously in my lap.

She looked up at me with a small smile. "Hikaru already told me you were planning on beating me up before I came."

I grumbled to myself. "Well, I just wanna say I'd never do that…"

She smiled bigger and stood up. "Wanna spar?"

I raised an eyebrow. I had just said I wouldn't beat her up! Then I realized something. I'd be the one getting my ass beat. She's Honey's girlfriend! I groaned. "No thanks."

I felt a hand on each shoulder and looked up to see my boys, Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru was grinning like a Chesire cat and Hikaru looked nervous. "What's up?" I asked casually, but my heart was beating faster than Honey's on sugar.

"I-uh… I have something to ask…" Hikaru muttered.

My heart skipped a beat and Silver smirked.

"Will you get hitched with me?" Hikaru asked in a shy voice, kneeling in front of me. Silver squealed and clapped.

"I—yes you stupid moron!" I yelled, attacking him with a hug.

Kaoru had a hint of sadness in his eyes, and I realized who he liked. He was right, it wasn't a girl. It wasn't Tamaki, and he was in the Host Club. It all had made sense then.

"Kaoru, let's go talk," I said with a small smile, hiding the pity.

As soon as we got outside he broke down. "I'm such a moron, Iyesha! How the hell did I fall in love with my brother?! He'll never love me like that!"

I touched his arm and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure he would, and a threesome with twins sounds hot."

Kaoru blushed at the very thought. "B-but-I can't tell him! It's not, well, right for me to love him, Iyesha!"

"Is it right for Honey, a legal adult, to love a 10 year old?" I asked with a small smile. "No. It's not considered right as a rule, but sometimes we have to make our own rules."

He bit his lip. "Are you sure, Iyesha?"

I nodded. "Have I ever been wrong DON'T ANSWER THAT!"

A sweet smile worked its way across his face and he nodded back. "I'm going back inside, OK?"

Little did I know, that decision would change my life, and Silver's, forever,

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE ONESHOT!


End file.
